


Of Neckties and Blind Dates

by BeautifulDelusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Semi-Matchmaker Jo, With A Twist, mostly a drabble, yeah this is pure fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDelusions/pseuds/BeautifulDelusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short he was the only person standing alone, and it was quite possibly one of the most mortifying nights of his life.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>, man, I'm so sorry!" a deep, warm voice exclaimed, and Castiel's head twisted around sharply, hope fluttering wildly behind his ribs.  His gaze found and held impossibly green eyes, and Castiel's mouth opened and closed a few times uselessly as he floundered for words.  It was all right, though, because apparently the green-eyed wonder wasn't finished.  "I got held over at work, and then I forgot I needed to change the oil for my ba—car, so I ended up running later than I thought."</p><p>Castiel's gaze had somehow shifted to the man's full lips, and he swallowed roughly, jerking his gaze back up to his green eyes.  "It's—" his voice cracked slightly, and he cleared his throat as heat swept into his face.  "I understand.  At least you showed up."</p><p>---</p><p>This idea sparked from something said by one of the new members in my sorority.  It literally would not leave me alone after I heard it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Neckties and Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to gaining over 100 followers! You guys are totally awesome, and I'm honestly surprised I got this far, so thank you all so much! ^_^
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! <3

Castiel Novak studied the table with slight trepidation before chancing a glance across the room at his red-haired friend, Charlie Bradbury.  She was already holding her choice of tie, something a mixture of dark red and gold, which wasn't a surprise to him _at all_ , since she really liked Gryffindor, one of the Houses in _Harry Potter_.  When she caught him looking at her, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up, silently encouraging him. 

Managing a weak smile back at her, the dark-haired male turned his attention back to the table before him, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.  There were simply far too many ties, which meant far too many options to pick the _wrong one_.  Granted, he supposed that was the purpose—it was a game of chance every time you went on a date, after all, so why should this be any different?

But even when he'd gone on dates, he'd at least known _something_ about the person he was meeting, and he never felt the sharp curl of anxiety and anticipation twisting his stomach.

"Could you speed it up a little bit?  There are others waiting." 

Castiel lifted his head to see the brunette behind the table looking at him with an extremely bored expression on her face.  She looked like this was the last place she wanted to be, and he felt his ears burning.  "Oh.  My apologies," he managed to breathe out around the spiking anxiety that made his throat feel as though it wanted to close.

"There's no need for you to apologize.  I take it this is your first time here?" a different voice asked, and Castiel turned his attention to the warmer tone.  His gaze landed on a girl with curly blonde hair and an easy, soft smile.  She stuck out her hand.  "My name is Jo."

Castiel took a step forward and grasped her hand, shaking it slowly.  "I am Castiel," he replied, lips quirking into a slightly shy smile.  "And this is my first time doing anything like this.  I've never been on a blind date before, nor have I ever done a round of speed dating, so this is a little intimidating."

Jo emitted a soft laugh.  "I can imagine it would be.  Do you want me to help you choose?"

"If that is permitted here, I would be very grateful if you would assist me," Castiel murmured a little sheepishly.

"Of course I'm allowed to help!" Jo's face brightened as she clapped her hands together.  "First, necktie or bowtie?"

He briefly debated on the two before choosing, "Necktie."

"Awesome!  Do you like the standard tie size or the skinnier ones?" Jo queried, pointing out the two different styles so he could compare them.

This answer was easier than the previous one.  "Standard, please."  The skinnier ones just seemed like they would look odd when actually worn.

"And... let's go with three colors you like," Jo prompted.

Castiel caught his lower lip between his teeth for a moment, his eyes scanning the options.  "Um..."

Jo leaned forward and shook her hand in front of his eyes.  "Don't look at your options.  Just tell me three of your preferred colors."

He hesitated before nodding.  "All right, then...  brown, blue, and pink."

Jo hummed softly before starting to walk down the table, grabbing different neckties before coming back and putting them all in a small pile.  "Okay, so I'm going to hold up two ties at once.  You're going to choose which one you like better, and I'm going to put them into separate piles based on your answer.  When I'm done, we'll go through the ones you chose the first time and eliminate them until we're down to the last pair.  Sound good?"

It took him a moment to get what she meant, but then he nodded.  "Yes."

They made rather quick progress through the ties, and in just a couple minutes, Castiel was on the last pair of ties.  One of them had all the colors he'd asked for:  it was a pretty, pastel blue with a pink paisley pattern outlined in brown.  The other one only had one of the colors he'd asked for, but he still liked it:  it was a mostly green tie with thin dark blue stripes and randomly wider silver ones.  And he was honestly stumped.  He didn't want to choose the first tie just because it had the three colors he'd named, but he also felt weird choosing the other one.

So it was with a frown that he muttered, "I can't choose."

Jo laughed softly, looking down at the two ties.  "If you want my opinion, I'd go with the green, blue, and silver one.  You obviously like it, even though it only contains one of the three colors you mentioned to me, or it wouldn't be in the last bracket.  Since it's so different from what you asked for, I think it's safe to say it's the one you really want to choose."

Castiel released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and he found himself nodding in agreement.  "You are probably correct.  Something led me to keep choosing it over others, and I do find it less... intimidating than the other one.  It doesn't look as though it's never been worn, and it's not something that seeks attention like the other one."

"So you're choosing this one?  You're absolutely sure it's the one you want?" Jo asked, quirking a brow.  "Once I give it to you, there are no trades."

Castiel was surprised by the chuckle that escaped him, and when he answered, "Yes, I'm sure," he was pleased that it felt so _right_.

Jo's smile widened, and she winked at him as she handed over the tie.  "I genuinely hope you have a good evening, Castiel."

He accepted the tie, a warmth settling over him and easing his anxiety.  "Thank you, Jo.  I hope your evening is a pleasant one, as well."  And with a parting nod, he turned on his heel and made his way to the left side of the room, which took him farther away from Charlie.  There were already a few people milling about, periodically checking the tables to see if their ties were chosen yet, and Castiel couldn't resist the urge to tug at his dark locks.  It was going to be a long half-hour wait for the "event" to start.

 

* * *

 

Almost forty-five minutes later, Castiel's anxiety had spiked once again, and his hands were wringing the tie.  Everyone had slowly filtered out of the lobby to go on their dates, and the few people who were left were discussing just where they planned on going.

In short he was the only person standing alone, and it was quite possibly one of the most mortifying nights of his life.

" _Shit_ , man, I'm so sorry!" a deep, warm voice exclaimed, and Castiel's head twisted around sharply, hope fluttering wildly behind his ribs.  His gaze found and held impossibly green eyes, and Castiel's mouth opened and closed a few times uselessly as he floundered for words.  It was all right, though, because apparently the green-eyed wonder wasn't finished.  "I got held over at work, and then I forgot I needed to change the oil for my ba—car, so I ended up running later than I thought."

Castiel's gaze had somehow shifted to the man's full lips, and he swallowed roughly, jerking his gaze back up to his green eyes.  "It's—" his voice cracked slightly, and he cleared his throat as heat swept into his face.  "I understand.  At least you showed up."

The man's green eyes widened minutely, and his mouth fell open slightly.  Castiel imagined that was what he'd probably looked like just a moment ago, and he took advantage of the other man's momentary surprise to give him a quick once-over.  The man's light brown hair was kept rather short, swept up more in the front, and it looked ridiculously soft to the touch; Castiel's hand twitched against the effort to _not_ reach out and touch the locks.  His face was also tinted pink, likely from exertion since he'd probably rushed to get to him, and it practically caused the man's freckles to _glow_.  Topping that off with the prettiest lashes and lips Castiel had ever seen, and Castiel wondered just how he'd managed to deserve this man standing before him.

"R-right," Dean stuttered, his cheeks reddening and simply causing his freckles to stand out even more.  "I'm, uh—my name's Dean, by the way."

Castiel found himself smiling wide enough to possibly show off a hint of teeth, and he cocked his head to the side slightly.  "Hello, Dean.  I am Castiel."  He paused for a moment, enjoying the shy smile sent his way.  "Might I ask what our plans are for this evening?"

Dean's smile widened, and different shades of green suddenly burst in his eyes; for a moment Castiel couldn't remember how to breathe.  "It's a surprise.  C'mon," Dean ushered, holding his hand out.  It took Castiel a moment to realize what Dean wanted, and he fought a blush as he slipped his hand into Dean's slightly larger one.  At the gentle pull of Dean's hand on his, he easily (and willingly) followed behind the brunette male, trying his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Castiel had never had so much fun on a date in his life; in fact, he basically never wanted it to end.

Dean had taken him to a restaurant Castiel had only heard about called The Roadhouse.  He was apparently friends with Ellen, the woman who owned the place, and she'd given him permission to make them hamburgers and fries, as well as steal two Cokes.  They had then left The Roadhouse and gone to a park nearby that had a few empty pavilions set up on a lake, and they'd eaten their meal while making small talk. 

Castiel had quickly found out that Dean made one of the _best_ hamburgers he'd ever eaten, and Dean had been extremely pleased to hear Castiel's favorite food was burgers, closely followed by peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which had made Dean throw his head back and laugh, baring his throat in a delicious curve that looked _almost_ as good as the burger Castiel was eating.  Dean had proceeded to explain that his little brother liked peanut butter and banana sandwiches, and Castiel had agreed he liked those as well, earning a twist of lips from Dean, who said he thought that his brother and Castiel were crazy.

After they had finished eating, Dean had suggested they swing, and it had ended up in a race to see who could get to them quicker.  Castiel won (though he suspected Dean _let_ him win).  They couldn't manage to stay in the swings long because they were too small for them, and because Dean almost hurt himself by jumping off the swings.  He'd (thankfully) rolled with the fall, however, and he'd ended up just laughing on the ground.  The sight had caused something affectionate to twist inside Castiel, and he'd had to turn his head to keep the emotion from showing too clearly on his face.

Afterwards, Dean had gotten Castiel's permission to blindfold him, and he was currently being guided from the car with gentle hands and quiet directions.  Dean's fingers slipped easily between his, and he felt his breath hitch as Dean's thumb traced comforting designs on the back of his hand.

"You okay back there, Cas?" the brunette whispered, using the nickname he'd randomly transferred to while they were eating.

Castiel nodded, whispering back, "Yes."  The answer earned his hand a gentle squeeze that had his heart beating wildly.

They walked for a few minutes, with Dean periodically checking to see if Castiel was still all right with what was going on.  The only time Castiel started to get worried was when Dean told him to stay still and that he'd be right back, but Dean wasn't gone long enough for him to get too anxious, and then he murmured soothing words to him, his hand easily finding its place against Castiel's once more.  They didn't continue walking, and after a couple more minutes, the blindfold was being lifted.  Castiel squinted, shielding his eyes from the bright floodlights that filtered into his vision from somewhere above him.  He opened his mouth to ask where they were when he caught sight of what was directly in front of him, and he promptly forgot what he was going to ask.

There were several small red foxes playing with each other, as well as tugging playfully at a larger fox.  Castiel sucked in a sharp breath that caused the larger fox to look in his direction, which triggered a response in the smaller foxes—which Castiel assumed were kits.

Castiel was barely aware of Dean moving, and then there was a soft noise being made, and the kits suddenly ran up to the other man.  Dean was grinning widely when he turned to Castiel, one of the kits in his arms and playfully biting at his chin and ears.  "They're mostly domestic.  A friend of mine takes care of them, and I help him out sometimes."  He paused before adding almost as an afterthought, "They're totally legal.  I promise."

Castiel honestly couldn't speak; so instead, he managed a few stumbling steps forward and bent down to press a firm kiss to Dean's lips, earning a startled noise from the other man.  The kit in his arms nipped at Castiel's chin, and Castiel pulled back from the kiss, laughing softly as he reached a hand out to gently play with it.  He quickly found himself surrounded by the other three kits, all of them tugging at whatever they could reach—his pants, his shirt, his shoestrings—while Dean played with the fourth one.

All too soon the larger fox made a yipping noise that had all the kits scampering back to her, and Dean pushed himself to his feet, holding his hand out to Castiel, whose hand slid into Dean's like it belonged there.  "That means it's time for us to leave, which also means we need to get back to the center.  They want us to check in," Dean explained quietly, gently leading Castiel along like he'd been doing just about all evening.

"I don't want it to be over," Castiel whispered, not entirely expecting Dean to hear it.

Dean's hand squeezed his as the green-eyed male concurred, "I don't, either," and flashed a smile at him over his shoulder.  Castiel blushed, ducking his head slightly, and they finished their walk back to Dean's car in pleased silence.

Castiel wasn't expecting Dean to back up against the Impala and spread his legs before tugging him in between them.  The brunette's hands slid down to Castiel's waist, and he smirked as he murmured, "I think we deserve to have our fifteen extra minutes, though, since I was late." 

Castiel was nodding in full agreement before Dean even finished his sentence, and he quickly leaned in to catch Dean's lips in a warm, heated kiss, swallowing Dean's chuckles that quickly subsided into moans.

 

* * *

 

They ended up being a little bit more than fifteen minutes late, which was entirely Castiel's fault because he had refused to let Dean up until he'd had his fill.  (He still wasn't entirely satisfied, but Dean had placated him by suggesting they spend a little more time together after they checked in.)

Jo was the one who greeted them, a smirk twisting her lips at the sight of them both with their kiss-swollen lips and mussed hair.  "Well, looks like someone definitely enjoyed his date," she teased.

"Shut your mouth, Joanna Beth Harvelle," Dean quipped, his voice tinged with fond amusement.

Jo snorted, crossing her arms.  "That's how you thank the girl who grabbed your tie on a whim that dark-hair-and-blue-eyes was your type, Winchester?"

Castiel felt his brows furrow, and he and Dean both spoke at the same time, "What?"

"Mhmm, that's what I thought.  Castiel almost chose some asshole's tie because it had the three colors he told me to look for, whereas yours barely had any of one color he'd chosen.  So you should _really_ be thanking me and graciously dealing with the teasing," Jo explained, her smile turning smug.

Dean grumbled a few choice words beneath his breath before asking louder, "So since you know it went well, mind if we duck out?  We weren't exactly done with our date."

Jo rolled her eyes, her lips curving into something softer.  "Get out of here, you two.  I'm sure I'll see you soon."

Castiel was surprised when Dean leaned over and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.  "You're awesome, Jo!" he exclaimed as he laced his fingers with Castiel's once more, turning to leave.

Castiel barely had time to smile at the blonde, and he bid her a good evening before he was promptly pulled away.  His protests at being dragged along (before he'd even gotten to really tell Jo goodbye properly) were quickly smothered when he was pinned between Dean and the Impala.  That position didn't last long, and Castiel was soon licking his way into Dean's mouth, pressing Dean into the side of the car further.

He made a noise of protest when Dean gently pushed him away, pressing their foreheads together and letting their breaths mingle.  "Get in the car.  We're going to my place before we get carried away in the damned parking lot," Dean growled, his voice husky.

Castiel didn't need to be told twice, but he pressed one last kiss to Dean's lips.  "I'm still annoyed I didn't get to talk to Jo.  I'm setting it aside for now, but we'll revisit that issue after we're done making out and cuddling."

Dean's warm laughter followed Castiel as he slid into the passenger's seat, and he unsuccessfully fought back a surge of affection and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, any feedback is totally appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to message me or leave prompts at my [tumblr](http://www.totallyjensensexual.tumblr.com)! (;


End file.
